Crimp connections are widely used in industry to connect two electrical conductors or wire cables together. Crimp connections are also used to fasten a ring lug or spade lug to the end of a single cable. The cable or cable pair is inserted into the cable crimp connector, which is then compressed tightly around the cable with a compression tool. With small gauge wire strand cable, the tool is typically manually squeezed to compress the cable connector. In the case of large gauge wire strand cable, the compression tool is typically operated by mechanical leverage or hydraulic pressure.
The compression tool typically has a fixed anvil, (or upper jaw), a movable spindle, (or lower jaw), and a crimping die set, (adapted to the particular wire gauge and connector size), installed in the compression tool. An upper crimp die of the die set is mounted in the upper jaw and a lower crimp die is mounted in the lower jaw. A cable connector is supported in the die set and one or more multi-strand wire cables are received in the cable connector. The lower jaw is raised until the cable connector contacts the upper crimp die until the cable connector is squeezed around the cables.
Die systems use a multitude of individual dies discreetly sized to provide a known amount of compression when closed around the particular connector being compressed. As mentioned above, the die set installed in the compression tool is selected based on the particular gauge of the cable and the size of the connector to be crimped. With this type of system, the dies have to be changed within the compression tool to accommodate different sized connectors. This results in the need for multiple die sets for the compression tool. For example, based on current die sets for both Class A and Class B lugs, all cable sizes from 6 mm2 through 240 mm2 require a single die set for each. This results in the need for a total of 43 die sets for each of the 6 ton and 12 ton tools.
To accommodate a range of crimping sizes, conventional compression tools have been provided in two basic variations: 1) Interchangeable inserts or dies; and 2) Die-less systems. Both compression methods are typically actuated by a tool mounted hydraulic cylinder that closes the compression elements to a predetermined orientation around the connector.
Die-less systems have the ability to adapt the geometry of the compression elements to accommodate different sized connectors without interchanging dies. The disadvantage is the inability to certify the proper compression via die code embossment.
Specifically, industry standards require that each die embosses a discreet code on the connector to allow post compression inspection to verify that the correct die was used. Conventional die sets are hexagonal in shape and have an indenter pin to emboss the required code on the crimped connection. However, current die sets utilizing such indenters create flash and/or sharp edges, which is not acceptable to the end user.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a universal range taking die compression system that is adapted for a range of hexagonal shaped crimp sizes and that further provides the ability to certify the proper compression via die code embossment.